Blog użytkownika:Trixie
Od pokonania Blacka mineło już kilka tygodni, cała Slugterra świętowała obalenie tyrana i jego zmutowanych śluzaków. Nazwisko Shane odzyskało swoją dawną swietność, co bardzo podobało się synowi sławnego Williama Shane'a Eli. Chłopak był z Siebie dumny. Uratował Slugterre, śluzaki oraz swoich najbliższych przed szalonym doktorem. ' ***' ' - Musisz się bardziej postarać, jeśli chcesz z mną wygrać Eli ! - krzyknął Kord, chowając się za ogromną skałą. Trwał trening, Kord i Eli walczyli zaciekle podczas gdy Pronto wylegiwał się na skale niemrawo dopingując swoich towarzyszy. Molenoid wyciągnął z kieszeni coś co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało batonik, i powoli obrał go z papierka. Kiedy już miał włożyć go do ust, łakoć zniknął. ' ' - Co ? - Pront usiadł i rozejrzał się po okolicy, tylko po to by zobaczyć jak jego słodycz znika w pyszczkach głodnych śluzaków należących do Trixie. Zaczął więc szukać dziewczyny swoimi wyłupiastymi oczkami, ale nigdzie nie mógł natrafić na jej sylwetkę. ' ' - Wygrałem ! - kanion wypełnił radosny okrzyk Eli. Chłopak stał na jednej z skał w triumfalnej pozie, i z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Burpy i reszta jego ''arsenału cieszyła się z wygranej właściciela, równie mocno jak on i skakała pod jego nogami wiwatując w swoim własnym języku. Shane rozejrzał się po okolicy i zmarszczył brwi, cała jego radość i zapał zniknęły kiedy nigdzie nie mógł namierzyć swojej rudowłosej przyjaciółki. ' ' - Widziałeś Trix ? - rzucił do Pronto. Molenoid prychnął tylko, nadal obrażony za numer który wykręciły mu śluzaki należące do dziewczyny. - A ty ? - spojrzał na trola, który nadal leżał poobijany na ziemi. Kord wstał niezgrabnie i otrzepał się z resztek piasku, który zaległ mu na ubraniach po czym rozejrzał się po kanionie w poszukiwaniu przyjaciółki. ' ' - Jej mecha bestia też zniknęła. - zauważył Pronto. ' ' - Myślicie że wróciła do kryjówki ? - spytał Eli dosiadając LUKE'a. Mechaniczny wilk zawarczał ochoczo kiedy chłopak spuścił sprzęgło. ' ' - Nie dowiemy się, do póki nie zobaczymy. - mruknął wciąz obolały troll. ' '***''' PERSPEKTYWA ELI ' Kiedy wróciliśmy z chłopakami do kryjówki, nie zastaliśmy ani Trixie ani jej mecha besti. Zaczynałem się martwić, chociaż wcale nie musiałem. W końcu Trix nie była małym dzieckiem, zresztą ona zawsze potrafiła wykaraskać się z każdych tarapatów. Kiedy chciałem wejść do środka, Kord i Pronto zaciągneli mnie do garażu. Coś mi tutaj nie pasowało.' ' - Słuchaj stary, może pomógłbyś mi przy naprawie mechów ? - zaproponował Kord. Uniosłem brew, ale zgodziłem się. No co ? Jestem chłopakiem, a kilka lekcji o budowie mecha nie powinno mnie zabić, prawda ?' *** ' Wykręcałem właśnie jakieś części, o które prosił mnie Kord kiedy poczułem na ramieniu drobną dłoń. Podskoczyłem a ślubokręt wypadł mi z dłoni, by z głuchym brzdękiem upaść na ziemie. Trixie uśmiechała się łagodnie, i jak gdyby nigdy nic oparła się o jedną z szafek z narzędziami Korda. ' ' - Gdzieś ty była, ten cały czas ? - spytałem wycierając dłonie z smaru o szmate leżącą na ziemi. ' ' - Tu i tam. - odparł wymijająco, uniosłem badawczo brew. - Oh no wiesz, my dziewczyny mamy swoje tajemnice. - zachichotała. Przewróciłem oczami i ruszyłem w kierunku wejścia, ale poczułem jak coś łapie mnie za nadgarstek. Spojrzałem w zielone oczy przyjaciółki, i momentalnie poczułem jak moje policzki czerwienieją. ' ' - Uh... Eli... może...może miałbyś ochotę, na... na spacer... albo coś takiego ? - wydukała, a na moich ustach mimowolnie pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek widząc jej elfią twarzyczke czerwoną jak cegła. ' ' - Jasne. - odparłem i wyszliśmy drzwiami garażu, wprost do lasu otaczającego baze. ' ' Spacerowaliśmy trochę, rozmawialiśmy... i wtedy chyba zdałem Sobie sprawę że Trixie nie jest już tą samą zadziorną dziewczyną co kilka tygodni temu. Znałem ją zbyt dobrze, i wiedziałem że się czymś martwi. ' ' - Trix ? - zagadałem.' ' - Hm ?' ' - Czy coś się stało ? Wyglądasz na... podenerwowaną ? - podrapałem się nerwowo po karku. Rudowłosa przystanęła i spojrzała na mnie zszokowana, ale szybko machnęła ręką i zaśmiała się sztucznie. ' ' - Wszystko gra, nie musisz się martwić E....' *** PERSPEKTYWA TRIXIE ' - Czy coś się stało ? Wyglądasz na... podenerwowaną ? - Eli podrapał się nerwowo po karku, a na jego policzkach zakwitł delikatny rumieniec. Przystanęłam i spojrzałam na niego zszokowana, czyżby aż tak było to po mnie widać ? Uśmiechnęłam się nerwowo i machnęłam ręką, po czym zachichotałam nerwowo.' ' - Wszystko gra, nie musisz się martwić E... li ?! - pisnęłam kiedy chłopak złapał mnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do Siebie. Odbiłam się od jego klatki piersiowej, ale on zdążył opleść swoje długie ramiona na mojej tali zanim zdążyłam upaść. Byłam stu procentowo pewna że moja twarz w tamtym momencie przypomina buraka ! ' ' - Będę się martwił Trix, jesteś moją przyjaciółką. - zamruczał chowając twarz w moich włosach. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, i szturchnęłam go palcem w ramię. ' ' - Tak chyba nie zachowują się przyjaciele, co nie ? - zauważyłam, starając się nie myśleć o tym jak musielibyśmy wyglądać dla postronnego obserwatora. Eli prychnął i przycisnął mnie mocniej do swojej piersi. ' ' - Chyba źle się wypowiedziałem. - mruknął - Nie jesteś już więcej moją przyjaciólką Trix, jesteś kimś więcej ale nie ma takiego słowa które mógłbym użyć w tej chwili. ' ' Stałam tam z szeroko otwartymi oczami, czy Eli właśnie... ? Musiałamn wyglądać jak idiotka, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać własnej reakcji. Byłam w szoku ! Czułam się lekka jak piórko, a zarazem ciężka jak głaz. Może to dlatego że Eli był moim przywódcą, a takie coś nie wypadało ? ' ' - Wracajmy do bazy. - zaproponowałam, mimowolnie łapiąc go za rękę. Eli uśmiechnął się na widok naszych splecionych palców, sama też uśmiechnęłam się blado. ' ' - Kiedy powiesz mi czemu byłaś taka podnerwowana ? - spytał Eli. ' ' - W bazie ! - obiecałam. ' *** ' Mina ELi była bezcenna, kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg i usłyszeliśmy radosny okrzyk wszystkich naszych przyjaciół. Było ich tutaj sporo, ale nie mogłam się na nich skupić bo Eli automatycznie objął mnie w tali i przyciągnął do swojego boku. ' ' - Z jakiej to okazji ? - wyszeptał mi do ucha, uśmiechając się szeroko. ' ' - Dziśaj mija rok, od kąd zeszłeś do Slugterry. - wyjaśniłam - To również twoje urodziny... więc pomyślałam że fajnie byłoby Ci zrobić taką niespodzianke.' ' - To dlatego byłaś taka podenerowana ? - spytał.' ' - Yhm. - potwierdziłam skinieniem głowy. Eli obrucił mnie gwałtownie, i następne co poczuła to jego usta na moich. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ale po chwili poddała się i oddałam pocałunek.' ' - Najlepsze urodziny w życiu. - zamruczał Eli, kiedy już się od Siebie oderwaliśmy. Pokój wyełniły oklaski i gwizdy. - A wiesz że jutro będzie jeszcze lepszy dzień ?' ' - Huh ? - zgłupiałam. ' ' - Jutro pierwsza rocznica... naszego spotkania. - wyjaśnił, a ja znowu poczułam motylki w brzuchu. ' I jak ? Sorry że tak długo czekaliście, ale uporządkowałam swój plan i wychodzi na to że notke będę mogła dodawać raz w tygodniu :( Mam nadzieje że komuś się spodobało :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach